La semilla esparcida
by Zaphyrla
Summary: FLSN2012. La guerra ninja a terminado, Naruto está muerto y el consejo de Konoha a sellado el sharingan de Sasuke, al Uchiha sólo le queda vagar por el país del Fuego buscando una razón para vivir, hasta que una voz infantil lo saco de su oscuridad. "Okāchan, ¡yo quiero tomate, dattebane!".


**La semilla esparcida**

**Resumen: **La guerra ninja a terminado, Naruto está muerto y el consejo de Konoha a sellado el sharingan de Sasuke, al Uchiha sólo le queda vagar por el país del Fuego buscando una razón para vivir, hasta que una voz infantil lo saco de su oscuridad. "Okāchan, ¡yo quiero tomate, dattebane!".

* * *

**"A mi edad Alejandro ya había conquistado al mundo, y yo aún no he hecho nada memorable." Julio César.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**La semilla esparcida**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuxNaru).

******Lime (Ligero).**

**MPreg.**

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar/tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

El moreno dejó que sus manos vagaran entre las cestas de frutas, sus dedos siendo atraídos por aquellas cuya consistencia indicaba que ya se encontraban maduras; el tentador olor que le llegó a la nariz terminó por convencerlo de que eran las adecuadas. Satisfecho con su elección, Sasuke sujetó con más firmeza un par de tomates y se dio el lujo de escoger además un pequeño melón, luego se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la alegre cháchara que se escuchaba a un par de metros, la cual lo guiaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el encargado del puesto.

-¿Cuánto por esto? –le preguntó el Uchiha al hombre, señalando con la cabeza las frutas que sostenía entre sus manos.

Dispuesto a atender a su nuevo cliente, el vendedor se apartó de la persona con la que conversaba para girarse con semblante entusiasmado hacia el más joven. Llevó la mirada hasta su mercancía, calculando mentalmente el dinero que debía pagarse por ella.

-¡Son…! –comenzó a responder el anciano, pero entonces sus ojos repasaron con más cuidado la apariencia del Uchiha.

El rostro del viejo se endureció, llenándose de desagrado y aversión con una rapidez inusitada. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo cuando los comestibles le fueron arrebatados sin ninguna consideración.

-Aquí no le vendemos a asesinos –masculló el hombre entre dientes, tentado de arrojar uno de los frutos rojos que ahora sostenía para estamparlo contra el rostro del moreno. No lo hizo porque le faltó valor, al fin y al cabo ese joven seguía siendo un peligroso ninja-. Vete y no regreses, maldito renegado.

El Uchiha soltó un bufido, menospreciando las palabras hirientes del anciano. No era la primera vez, y sospechaba que no sería la última, que algo como eso le sucedía. No importaba que Komakai, el pequeño poblado del País del Fuego donde planeaba quedarse por algunos días, estuviera a muchos kilómetros de Konoha. Su historia se había vuelto bastante conocida, ya que los rumores habían corrido con una rapidez asombrosa en su momento…

Sin contestar a la provocación del vendedor, Sasuke se dio la vuelta, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia. Ya encontraría otro puesto donde si quisieran venderle comida.

"Sabía que debía regresar a la posada por la venda" pensó el moreno para sí mismo, mientras pasaba una mano distraídamente por el borde inferior del pergamino que cubría sus ojos.

El trozo de papel parecía tener a primera vista una pinta muy frágil, pero Sasuke ya había comprobado por cuenta propia lo resistente que podía llegar a ser, cuando en un momento de desesperación había intentado arrancárselo. El pergamino, ligeramente amarillento, se encajaba por debajo de sus negras cejas, pasando por encima de la nariz para cubrir ambos párpados y parte de sus mejillas. Justo sobre cada ojo, con una tinta rojiza que recordaba desagradablemente a la sangre vieja, estaba escrito "sello", mientras que por arriba del puente de la nariz destacaba el negro de la palabra "nukenin", como si se tratara de la marca de alguna maldición.

A grandes rasgos, la hoja era una técnica de sellado que impedía el uso de su sharingan, pero que además le bloqueaba la vista, sumiendo al Uchiha en la oscuridad.

Su ceguera había comenzado al finalizar el juicio de las Naciones Ninja. El hecho de haberse unido a ellas para luchar contra Madara en la etapa final del conflicto, sumado al apoyo de Konoha y al entonces influyente Kazekage, había salvado a Sasuke de la condena a muerte, dándole además una relativa libertad dentro del País del Fuego. Sin embargo, el kekkei genkai del moreno era una amenaza al parecer de muchos, un peligro latente que debía ser enterrado para no volver a ver la luz del sol.

Tsunade quedó de manos atadas.

De eso habían pasado ya varios años… Varios años desde el fin de la guerra ninja, tantas estaciones que habían transcurrido luego de la muerte de Naruto.

El anciano del puesto de comestibles se permitió una sonrisa de lado al ver como el moreno se alejaba, encontrándose ahora a una distancia prudente, y entonces tomó una de las frutas podridas que mantenía por separado para luego tirarlas a la basura. Con la actitud propia de un niño malcriado, arrojó contra el Uchiha aquella que considero tenía el olor más nauseabundo, alabándose interiormente al saberse poseedor de una buena puntería.

Grande fue la sorpresa del hombre cuando Sasuke atrapó al vuelo el repugnante proyectil.

-El hecho de que no pueda verte –dijo el moreno al tiempo que tiraba al suelo la fruta, con una expresión sorprendentemente tranquila en el rostro-, no significa que no pueda acabar con tu miserable existencia si me lo propongo, idiota.

Ignorando al viejo, que ahora tenía las rodillas temblorosas debido al pánico, y al grupo de curiosos que comenzaba a reunirse a su alrededor, el Uchiha retomó su camino por la concurrida calle, tratando de perder la atención que tenía sobre él al ocultarse en medio del bullicio de los transeúntes.

Mientras el sonido de los pasos del moreno se unía a los del resto de la gente que lo rodeaba, sus pensamientos comenzaban a hundirse poco a poco en sus recuerdos.

**~*H*K*~**

**~F*B~**

-¡Malditos viejos, malditos traidores, malditos hijos de…!

-Ya no tardan en venir –interrumpió Kakashi a la mujer rubia, antes de que pudiera terminar de soltar maldiciones. Tsunade no dejaba de dar vueltas por el pasillo pobremente iluminado, lanzándole una que otra mirada apremiante a la puerta de hierro forjado que se hallaba en el extremo contrario.

Dando un suspiro de desesperación, la Senju detuvo su ansioso andar, exactamente cuando la puerta se abría y daba paso a un grupo de cinco personas. Dos eran de sobra conocidas para los ninjas de Konoha, pero sólo una era esperada con ansias.

-Sasuke… -murmuró el Hatake, aliviado de que el muchacho pudiera moverse por su propio pie luego de enfrentarse al consejo de guerra. Eso significaba que las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –bramó entonces Tsunade, con sus ojos dorados abriéndose cuan grandes eran debido a la impresión. Ante el tono de voz usado por su superior, Kakashi se apresuró a acercase a la mujer y a su antiguo alumno, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar.

A pesar de que el hombre tenía la cara cubierta, todos los presentes pudieron notar cómo se quedaba petrificado debido al impacto.

-¿Qué diantres significa esto…? –preguntó la Hokage con los dientes apretados. Los tres guardias que escoltaban a Sasuke dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando la rubia estampó su puño contra la pared que se encontraba a un costado-. ¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que le hicieron a Uchiha Sasuke?!

-Nos mintieron –contestó la voz de Gaara, haciendo que los demás se giraran hacia él. Solo entonces el Hatake pareció darse cuenta de que si el pelirrojo colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, era más para dirigir sus pasos que para escoltarlo-. No fue una técnica para sellar su sharingan en caso de que quiera usarlo, sino que bloquearon por completo la visión.

-E-era necesario… -se atrevió a hablar uno de los hombres a cargo de realizar dicha técnica. El desconocido se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, y su estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando la líder de Konoha le mandó una mirada asesina-. Era d-demasiado riesgo dejar los… ¡los ojos libres! ¿¡Y si el sello fallaba por segundos?!

-¿Y si yo reduzco su hueca cabeza a una masa irreconocible de huesos y sesos? –le regresó la rubia, su voz convirtiéndose en algo semejante a un gruñido que le erizó los vellos del cuello a todos los presentes. Sabían de sobra que la mujer era capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza, sin siquiera tener que esforzarse.

-Hokage… -trató de tranquilizarla el Hatake, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

El hombre se sorprendió sinceramente cuando la Sannin apartó el gesto sin miramientos, de un manotazo que le estremeció todo el brazo.

-Que se vayan… -ordenó la Hokage, pasando su encendida mirada por los tres desconocidos, quienes se imaginaba habían sido los encargados de llevar a cabo el sello. Por un momento los shinobis no supieron que hacer-. Ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, ¡lárguense de una maldita vez! –rugió la mujer, estampando su puño otra vez contra la pared a su derecha.

Mientras el muro se venía abajo, los ninjas dieron media vuelta y regresaron sobre sus pasos, con toda la calma que eran capaces de reunir, al menos hasta que Tsunade comenzó a arrojarles enormes trozos de roca; entonces dejaron de lado las apariencias y salieron corriendo, soltando uno que otro chillido asustado.

-¡¿Y tú?! –bramó ahora la rubia, sujetando a Gaara por el cuello de su ropa, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo-. ¿¡No se supone que ibas a vigilar lo que pasara ahí dentro?! ¡A mí no me dejaron estar presente, pero…!

Nuevamente Kakashi hizo ademán de ir a detener a la Senju, pero con la calma que caracterizaba su carácter, el Kazekage negó con la cabeza.

-Viendo su actitud, Hokage, entiendo la decisión del consejo de guerra –dijo Gaara con voz impasible, y sus palabras no hicieron otra cosa más que provocar a la enfurecida mujer-. No soy un experto en técnicas de sellado –explicó el muchacho antes de que la rubia decidiera hacerlo trizas-, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, no pude detenerlo.

Entendiendo que estaba siendo injusta con el pelirrojo, la Senju dejó ir poco a poco al Kazekage. Kakashi pudo notar, al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de Sasuke, quién hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, que las manos de la mujer estaban visiblemente temblorosas.

-¿Q-qué voy a hacer ahora…? Se lo prometí… –balbuceó Tsunade, y hasta Gaara apartó la vista cuando unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de esos dorados ojos. Kakashi sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta cuando su líder, siempre fuerte y segura durante la batalla, se llevó una mano a la boca en un intento por contener sus sollozos-. Naruto…

-No es nada que no se viera venir, nadie iba a dejarme tan tranquilo después de lo que hice –los interrumpió la voz del Uchiha-. ¿Dónde está el usuratonkachi? ¿Tampoco lo dejaron estar en el juicio? –preguntó Sasuke.

Todo mundo se giró hacia el muchacho con la boca abierta, e incluso la rubia dejó de llorar.

-¿Sakura no te lo dijo? –se atrevió a decir el Hatake, después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Al chico no le dio buena espina el susurro bajo que alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Cuándo? –contestó el moreno con sarcasmo-. Estuve en completo aislamiento, ¿lo recuerdas, Kakashi? ¿Dónde está Naruto? –volvió a preguntar el moreno, vislumbrándose un gesto de impaciencia en la parte de su cara que no estaba cubierta por el sello-. Le prometí al tonto que iríamos a comer al Ichiraku en cuanto saliéramos de esta. Además debe estar impaciente por saber lo que paso…

Sasuke se quedó sin habla cuando fue tomado entre unos brazos fuertes y un suave perfume que nunca había notado antes le llegó hasta las fosas nasales. Por lo visto era cierto eso de que cuando no ves, el resto de tus sentidos se intensifican; obviamente se había percatado de ellos con su entrenamiento ninja, pero el nivel al que lo llevaba el sello era uno por completo diferente. El Uchiha se confundió todavía más cuando un líquido tibio le mojó el cuello y parte de la cara.

-Lo… Lo siento… -balbuceó Tsunade, abrazando con más fuerza al moreno, de la misma manera en que una madre abrazaría a su hijo-. ¡Lo siento tanto! Le hiciste tanto daño… ¡Pero eres todo lo que me dejó! ¡Yo le prometí que te cuidaría, mocoso estúpido! –para esos momentos la voz de la Hokage ya era un grito-. ¡Y le falle! ¡Yo le falle!

La tibieza que había envuelto al muchacho se alejó tan de repente como había aparecido, y entonces unos pasos rápidos se escucharon por el pasillo, seguidos del estruendo de una puerta al ser azotada.

-Kakashi… -llamó Sasuke al hombre, con los puños fuertemente apretados-. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

**~*H*K*~**

**~F*B~**

-Okāchan, ¡yo quiero tomates, dattebane! –dijo una vocecilla infantil unos pasos delante del Uchiha, y Sasuke se detuvo de golpe.

La muletilla le había recordado tanto a la de su usuratonkachi.

El moreno sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, apartando tonterías de su mente, y ordenándole a su corazón que dejara de entusiasmarse por cualquier destelló de esperanza que le llegara a las manos. ¿Además que relación podría tener el dobe con una mocosa y su madre?

Reanudó su camino con más ahínco, pero por poco choca con otra persona al escuchar la voz que le respondió a la niña.

-Uzume, ¿segura que quieres eso, dattebayo? –dijo con claridad una voz masculina. A pesar de la distancia, y a pesar del hecho de que no podía verlo, Sasuke no tuvo ninguna duda de que se trataba de Uzumaki Naruto.

Pero era imposible… ¡Naruto había muerto al terminar la guerra! ¡Kakashi se lo había dicho!

-Yo quiero –contestó la niña con terquedad, y el moreno pudo notar que su pequeño pie golpeaba el camino sin pavimentar.

-Pero es que… ¡saben horrible! –le alegó el rubio. Inmediatamente el Uchiha soltó un bufido de inconformidad, que para su sorpresa fue imitado con rapidez por la niña llamada Uzume-. No sé cómo te gustan.

-¡Yo quiero, dattebane! –chilló la mocosa. Algo se estrujó en el pecho de Sasuke al escucharla, cuando el dobe estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche monumental, su voz era prácticamente igual a la de esa niña-. Me gusta meter los pedazos de tomate en el caldo del ramen y luego…

-¡Eso no se hace, Uzume! –la regañó el Uzumaki, como si la niña acabara de confesarle que salió a jugar a la calle sin pedir permiso-. ¡No profanes el ramen de esa manera, dattebayo!

-¡Pero tú dijiste que podía hacerlo! –le alegó la voz infantil, y Sasuke pudo percibir una que otra risilla femenina a su alrededor.

El Uchiha se pregunto a sí mismo, con un ligero pinchazo de ira, cual de todas esas risas le pertenecía a la madre de la hija de Naruto. Porque si de algo estaba seguro Sasuke, gracias a la conversación, era de que el rubio era padre de esa niña.

-Dijiste que sólo no podía hacerlo con el ramen del Ichiraku Ramen, dattebane –siguió rebatiendo la pequeña-. Tú dijiste: "Uzume-chan, el ramen del Ichiraku Ramen es tan bueno que no vas a quererle poner tomate, dattebayo" –el moreno fantaseó por un momento en que la niña quizás tuviera un puchero en la boca, uno muy semejante a los que acostumbraba poner Naruto cuando algo no le parecía.

-Lo siento –dijo la voz del rubio, y el Uchiha pudo notar la enorme tristeza con la que hablaba-. Tal vez nunca regresemos a Konoha, dattebayo. No tenemos nada que nos espere allá…

-¿Usuratonkachi? –preguntó Sasuke con la voz más alta que pudo conseguir. Supo que había llamado la atención de la persona indicada cuando se escuchó caer lo que imagino sería una bolsa de compras.

-¡Okāchan, los tomates! –chilló escandalizada Uzume, al tiempo que se tiraba al suelo para recoger los frutos rojos que tanto le gustaban, pero el Uzumaki parecía por primera vez no prestarle atención a lo que hacía su hija.

-¿T-teme…? –llegó el balbuceo inseguro de Naruto hasta los oídos del moreno, sin embargo, todo lo que provocó fue que el muchacho se diera la vuelta hecha una fiera.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Espera! –gritó el de ojos azules, sujetando a su hija por la cintura para echársela al hombro, a pesar de sus protestas, y empezando a correr detrás del moreno.

El Uchiha siguió caminando a paso veloz, tratando de hacer poco caso a la persecución de la que era objeto. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a la posada, tomar sus cosas y regresar al camino, para nunca volver a saber de Uzumaki Naruto.

Tantos años, tanto tiempo malgastado… Para Sasuke el juicio de las Naciones Ninja había sido sólo el principio, lo siguió el sello sobre sus ojos. Además los tres años que tuvo que vivir en Konoha, uno por cada año en el que estuvo con Orochimaru, con ese sello en la planta de sus pies que no le permitía dar ni medio paso fuera de la Villa sin que su propio chakra hiriera todo su cuerpo, su propio chakra atacándolo; el desprecio y las humillaciones por parte de los aldeanos era algo que obviamente iba a suceder.

Pero para el moreno lo realmente difícil había sido acudir cada tarde, unas veces acompañado por Sakura, otras por Kakashi y siempre por Tsunade, al monumento de los ninjas caídos, donde el nombre de su dobe había sido gravado, junto con otros que no le interesaba recordar. Todas esas tardes desperdiciadas frente a una piedra que ahora no tenía sentido para el Uchiha… ¡porque resulta que el muy idiota de Naruto estaba en algún rincón del País del Fuego jugando a tener la familia perfecta!

-¡Sasuke, detente, dattebayo! –gritó la voz del rubio a sus espaldas, y no tardó en fruncir el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que el aludido seguía empeñado en ignorarlo-. ¡Maldición! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Escúchame, condenado pedazo de…!

-¡Malas palabras, malas palabras! –lo interrumpió entonces la niña que llevaba cargando, a modo de reproche. Ambos adultos pudieron notar que la voz infantil estaba algo ahogada por el esfuerzo de la carrera.

-Regresa con tu familia, Naruto –resopló Sasuke con disgusto, girándose para enfrentar al Uzumaki-. Tu mujer te debe de estar esperando, ¡a mí déjame en paz!

-Papi… -sollozó entonces Uzume, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Naruto. El rubio comprendió que su hija de verdad debía estar asustada si lo llamaba de esa forma, debido quizás a los gritos de ambos shinobis.

-Yo… -balbuceó el Uzumaki, mandándole miradas apremiantes a la niña y a Sasuke-. Ella es Uzume, mi hija –terminó diciendo-, tiene cuatro años…

-No necesitas darme explicaciones, dobe –lo cortó el moreno con voz fastidiada-. Nadie te las pidió.

-¡Déjame explicarte, teme! –dijo Naruto-. ¡Lo que pasó con nosotros…!

-Entre nosotros no pasó nada –aseguró el Uchiha con los dientes apretados-. Prueba viviente es la niña que tienes en los brazos… Tú hiciste tu vida, Naruto. Ahora déjame hacer la mía –dijo el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta.

Apenas había hecho amago de dar un paso, cuando una mano lo retuvo por el brazo.

-Por favor… -susurró Naruto con voz suplicante, sin animarse a levantar la vista-. Solo déjame explicarte, Sasuke.

**~*H*K*~**

**~F*B~**

-¿Listo para mañana, dattebayo? –preguntó un muy alegre Naruto, mientras entraba en la tienda donde el Uchiha se encontraba.

Sasuke dio un suspiro de cansancio, apartando sus pensamientos de la batalla que se avecinaba. Entonces el moreno se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz del rubio, y alzó una de sus cejas con extrañeza al notar la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que tenía el Uzumaki en la cara.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento, usuratonkachi? –dijo el Uchiha, bastante perplejo-. ¿No te das cuenta de que podemos morir en un par de horas, baka?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, teme! –gritó indignado el Uzumaki, no era ningún estúpido como para no darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto-. Es sólo que… Verás, y-yo… Shikamaru y yo estuvimos hablando, y luego… Sasuke, y-yo…

-Deja de balbucear incoherencias, dobe –lo cortó Sasuke cada vez más confundido-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sin tomarse a mal el comportamiento del otro muchacho, el rubio se sentó delante del Uchiha, siendo su turno de dar un profundo suspiro para poder tranquilizarse. Sasuke tuvo la tentación de soltarse a reír cuando vio que el de ojos azules tenía algo roja la cara, y que incluso giró el rostro hacia un costado, en un pobre intento de que el moreno no lo notara.

Fue el momento que Naruto escogió para murmurar una oración bastante corta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el Uchiha, comenzando a exasperarse-. No entendí una palabra, usuratonkachi.

-¡Maldito teme sordo! -chilló el rubio, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

-¡Cállate, dobe! ¡No es mi culpa que cuando si debas abrir la boca no encuentres la voz! –gruñó Sasuke de mal humor.

-¡Eres un idiota! –le gritó el de ojos azules, tentado de salir corriendo de esa tienda. ¡Todo había sido una mala idea desde el principio!

-¡Sólo suelta lo que venías a decirme y lárgate por donde viniste, usuratonkachi! –bramó Sasuke, colocando una mano sobre el piso, con la intención de impulsarse y ponerse de pie.

Soltando una y mil maldiciones que evidenciaban su descontento, Naruto se abalanzó sobre el moreno, y cuando este iba a comenzar a devolver los golpes que estaba seguro no tardaban en caer sobre él, el Uchiha se dio cuenta que era el cuerpo del rubio al completo lo que lo aprisionaba contra el piso, al mismo tiempo que los labios del Uzumaki caían con cierta brusquedad sobre su boca.

El contacto duró por tan pocos segundos que Sasuke dudaba seriamente que hubiera ocurrido.

-Dije que… me gustas, teme –murmuró Naruto, una vez que se apartó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke-. Y… y… ¡y ya! ¡Es todo! –balbuceó el rubio con prisas, poniéndose de pie con rapidez para esfumarse de ese lugar.

El Uchiha parpadeó una y otra vez, todavía estático por lo que acababa de pasar, gracias a Kami, alcanzó a reaccionar justo a tiempo para sujetar al escapista.

-¡Mira, Sasuke, yo…!

-No vas a esperar que te deje ir así como así, ¿verdad, dobe? –preguntó el moreno con voz burlona, y el tono le sentó al Uzumaki peor que una patada en el estómago.

A Naruto le hizo falta el aire cuando Sasuke invirtió las posiciones sin detenerse a ser delicado, golpeándole la espalda contra el suelo de tierra de la tienda, apenas cubierto por una manta. El rubio creyó estar soñando mientras sentía que los delgados labios del Uchiha, sorprendentemente suaves al tacto, se deslizaron por un segundo contra los suyos, para luego esparcir pequeños besos por sus mejillas, la mandíbula y el límite de su cuello…

-Como te dije, usuratonkachi… –murmuró Sasuke contra el oído del rubio, mandándole un escalofrió por toda la espalda al jinchuriki, haciéndolo después soltar un gemido de placer cuando el moreno repentinamente metió el lóbulo de su oreja a la boca y lo chupó con gula-, podemos morir en un par de horas. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo, dobe…

-¡Espera, Sasuke, yo…! –intentó hablar el rubio, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha para empujarlo.

-Yo pensaba quedarme callado, Naruto… para siempre –lo interrumpió el Uchiha, sujetándolo por la barbilla para verse directo a los ojos, el rubio apenas fue consciente de la facilidad con que era arrastrado por la oscura noche que era esa mirada-. Él que comenzó con las confesiones melosas fuiste tú.

El Uzumaki bajó bruscamente de su nube, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que el moreno trataba de decirle.

-Teme, ¿tú también…? –comenzó a preguntar el rubio, con la boca un poco abierta, y el antiguo nukenin sintió que lo inundaba una inmensa satisfacción al notar la esperanza que se vislumbraba al fondo de esos zafiros.

En parte para responderle sin palabras pero mayormente para dejar al muchacho con la duda, al menos por un tiempo, ya que el moreno sabía a la perfección que Naruto no podría entenderlo a la primera, Sasuke se inclinó de nuevo, volviendo a adueñarse de los labios del rubio. Tenían justo la textura y el sabor que recordaba… Había tenido años para meditarlo con calma, y al final el Uchiha no había podido asociar el gusto de esa boca a nada que hubiera probado en su vida, antes o después.

La sensación que a Sasuke embargó mientras su lengua se adentraba en la dulce cavidad del Uzumaki era similar a estudiar un jutsu especialmente difícil. La maldita técnica se defendía con uñas y dientes, en el caso de ese condenado dobe se trataba de algo literal, Sasuke todavía podía saborear el delgado hilo de sangre que le escurrió por la boca cuando el Uzumaki le mordió el labio inferior en medio de su fiero beso; sin embargo, cuando al final el maldito jutsu se dejaba dominar… el premio era extraordinario, sin lugar a dudas.

Naruto gimió de frustración cuando el moreno se apartó de pronto, mandándole una evaluativa mirada a las cortinas de lona que hacían de puerta para la tienda. El rubio se maldijo mentalmente al ver, desde la buena posición que tenía al estar debajo del otro muchacho, que el condenado idiota apenas se había alterado con lo que acababa de suceder. En cambio el Uzumaki…

-¿Crees que venga alguien para acá? –preguntó Sasuke con voz pensativa.

-¿Ah…? –balbuceó Naruto en respuesta, él solo había visto que los labios del Uchiha se curvaban, se estiraban y se fruncían de forma extraña. Eso pasaba cuando una persona hablaba, ¿no?

El rostro del rubio se tiñó de escarlata cuando Sasuke volteó hacia abajo, con una media sonrisa de burla en la cara. Con rapidez, el jinchuriki agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando apartar la niebla que cubría su cerebro.

-No, todos todavía están enojados contigo, dattebayo –contestó al fin el chico, haciendo que el Uchiha soltara un bufido. El moreno estaba más que seguro de que los ninjas de Konoha estaban algo más que "enojados"-. También Sakura-chan… -añadió el rubio en un susurro.

Aunque eso último no era del todo cierto, había notado que la Haruno más bien parecía tener pavor de quedarse a solas con el Uchiha, quizás todavía tenía grabado a fuego el intento de asesinato por parte del moreno.

Para la gigantesca sorpresa de Naruto, sus palabras, lejos de molestar al Uchiha, hicieron que una sonrisa ladina se instalara en el rostro de su ahora amante.

-Perfecto… -murmuró Sasuke, al tiempo que su mano se introducía debajo de la camiseta del rubio, comenzando a acariciar la piel morena con suavidad, como un ciego que tantea el terreno inexplorado que pisa por primera vez.

Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera protestar, el moreno ya había descubierto buena parte de su abdomen, para luego encorvarse sobre Naruto, su boca a la caza del pequeño pozo que se encontraba justo al centro del vientre que acariciaba con delicia.

-¡Oye, teme! ¿¡No crees que vamos demasiado rápido, dattebayo?! –chilló escandalizado el rubio, mientras trataba infructuosamente de colocarse la ropa donde debería ir.

Dejando por un segundo la tarea de pelear contra el pudor del Uzumaki, el moreno se irguió de nueva cuenta, algo fastidiado. El Uchiha colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de jinchuriki, pero esta vez Naruto no se quedó embobado con el gesto de Sasuke y la sujetó con fuerza, exigiéndole en silencio una explicación. El moreno soltó un suspiro derrotado, para luego volver a besar al rubio, esta vez solo un roce de labios que de cualquier manera hizo temblar al de ojos azules.

-Todo lo contrario, dobe –dijo Sasuke con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros, pero para Naruto no paso desapercibido un brillo extraño en la mirada negra del muchacho-, tú y yo hemos esperado años para que esto pase. No dejare pasar un segundo más...

**~*H*K*~**

**~F*B~**

-No tengo sake –dijo la voz de Naruto a un costado de Sasuke, proveniente desde un punto por encima de su cabeza, indicándole que el muchacho estaba de pie a su lado-. No me gusta mucho, y creo que es un mal ejemplo para Uzume-chan –murmuró el rubio, mientras el Uchiha sentía como la superficie lisa de la porcelana hacia contacto con sus manos, a una temperatura tibia debido a la bebida caliente que contenía.

-Yo tampoco soy muy adepto al alcohol –dijo el moreno con tono diplomático, aspirando el relajante olor del té verde.

Nada más escucharlo, el Uzumaki estuvo seguro de que Sasuke seguía molesto por prácticamente haberlo arrastrado hasta el lugar donde se hospedaba con su hija, aún más ya que el moreno tuvo que esperar a que Naruto le diera una pequeña merienda a la niña, antes de poder acostarla.

-Pues a mí me contaron otra cosa, dattebayo –masculló el rubio bastante molesto-. Me dijeron que te pusiste una borrachera monumental en Thare, de esas que se metía Ero-sennin –continuó el Uzumaki con reprobación-. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡El gran Uchiha Sasuke, cayéndose de borracho en un muelle viejo y apestoso que…!

Naruto cerró la boca de golpe cuando la taza de té que le había ofrecido a Sasuke le paso por un costado del rostro, rompiéndose en mil pedazos cuando se estrelló contra la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa? –siseó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie con brusquedad y sujetaba al rubio por el cuello de la yukata que vestía-. ¿Por qué demonios te importaría lo que haga o deje de hacer? No te ha importado en años –le reclamó el moreno, y aunque Naruto tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada, eso fue algo que obviamente no pudo notar-, ¡mientras tú te la pasabas feliz con tu esposa y tu hija… yo tuve que cargar con tantas cadenas que me tardaría toda la noche en contarlas!

-¿Papi…? –se escuchó el llamado Uzume a unos pocos pasos, quien se encontraba arropada dentro de un cálido futon. Su voz cándida truncó la respuesta de su padre.

-Se me cayó una taza, Uzume-chan –dijo el rubio con voz firme, pero sin apartar la mirada de sus pies descalzos, sin animarse a enfrentar el sello que cubría los ojos del Uchiha-. Vuelve a dormir, dattebayo.

-Torpe okāchan… -balbuceó la niña al tiempo que se giraba sobre sí misma, volviéndose a acurrucar dentro de su cama. Una vena brotó en la frente del rubio ante su comentario, aunque desapareció con rapidez para concentrarse en la discusión que mantenía con Sasuke.

-El día que pase en Thare era tu aniversario luctuoso –dijo Sasuke, todavía con el tono colérico marcándose en su voz, aunque disminuyo el volumen considerablemente cuando la intervención de la pequeña le recordó que él y el dobe no se encontraba solos-. El primero después de que me fui de la Aldea... Por segunda vez –añadió con una mueca de desagrado, mientras volvía a sentarse en medio del cuarto, dándole la espalda al rubio.

En ese momento el moreno deseaba tanto un largo trago del licor más fuerte que pudiera conseguir, a pesar de que el simple recuerdo de lo sucedido en Thare le provocaba arcadas y hacía que le ardiera el estómago. Desde entonces había aprendido a moderarse en sus borracheras…

-Uzume es tu hija –dijo Naruto de forma brusca, no encontrando un mejor momento para hacerlo-. Nuestra hija, yo la… di… a luz.

El Uchiha se giró hacia él con una ceja alzada, creyendo que había comenzado alucinar, pero el sonido que produjo la lengua del Uzumaki al mojar sus labios resecos, al mismo tiempo que pasaba saliva debido al nerviosismo, le indicó a Sasuke que si había sido el rubio quien soltara semejante tontería; y a juzgar por los balbuceos entrecortados que salían ahora de la boca del Naruto, pensaba decir más disparates.

-No me fastidies –gruñó Sasuke con los dientes apretados por la rabia. En menos de un parpadeó el Uchiha había pasado de largo al rubio, caminando hasta detenerse delante de la puerta.

-¡Es cierto! –aseguró Naruto en un susurro desesperado, llegando detrás del otro-. ¡No sé cómo paso! ¡Yo…! –en ese momento la voz del Uzumaki sonó estrangulada, como pocas veces la había escuchado Sasuke-. ¡Esperaba ir a Konoha para que Obāchan me explicara, pero…! ¡Teme! –gimió el rubio, aferrándose a la espalda del moreno para poder detenerlo, cuando este hizo un nuevo intento de escape.

-Suéltame… -ordenó fieramente el Uchiha, luchando con el agarre de su antiguo amante para que lo dejara ir.

-Necesito que me creas –rogó el rubio, la respiración entrecortada debido a la silenciosa lucha que sostuvo con el Uchiha.

-¿¡Quién…?! –gritó Sasuke, sobresaltándose cuando, todavía detrás de él, el Uzumaki se apresuró a cubrirle la boca con sus manos-. ¿Quién va a creerte una mierda como esa? –masculló el moreno airadamente, luego de apartar las manos morenas-. ¡Eres un hombre! ¡No puedes embarazarte!

-No regrese a Konoha porque estaba muy herido –empezó a explicar Naruto con rapidez, soltando al Uchiha pero dándose prisa para colocarse delante de él, cerrándole el paso y teniéndolo cara a cara-. Cuando me recupere, me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba y… ¡No me lo podía creer yo tampoco, teme! –susurró el chico, agobiado por los recuerdos, las culpas y las preocupaciones-. No me quise mover hasta que Uzume naciera.

Dedicándole al Uzumaki lo que él consideraba una última mueca desdeñosa, el moreno lo empujó a un costado, dispuesto a no quedarse ni un segundo más en ese maldito cuarto de hotel.

Viendo que no había conseguido que el teme creyera en sus palabras, Naruto decidió jugarse la carta que le quedaba. Sujetó al Uchiha por un brazo, reteniéndolo a su lado, mientras que con la mano libre se desataba con rapidez la yukata que llevaba puesta.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios…?! –comenzó a resoplar Sasuke cuando sintió de nuevo la piel desnuda que años atrás había llenado de besos, pero al cabo de unos segundos sus dedos notaron lo que el rubio trataba de mostrarle… una vieja cicatriz horizontal en su vientre bajo, con algunas puntadas gruesas que la cruzaban verticalmente.

El moreno echó atrás su mano temblorosa, ahora no buscando huir, sino solo mantener una distancia prudente que le permitiera aclarar sus pensamientos. Naruto lo soltó con docilidad, intuyendo que debía costarle trabajo aceptar la realidad del asunto.

-¿Dónde...? –preguntó el Uchiha con voz apagada.

-Oki no Kuni, con una vieja amiga… -respondió el rubio en el mismo tono.

-¿Por qué no regresaste después? –lo interrogó Sasuke, recobrando toda la ira que sentía anteriormente. Con una rapidez que lo asustaba, el moreno comenzaba a asumir que tenía una familia y que Naruto se la había negado por mucho tiempo-. Cuando desapareciste y todo mundo te dio por muerto, yo te seguía esperando… Intente buscarte –farfulló el Uchiha, recogiendo una manga de su camisa para mostrarle la enorme quemadura que cubría su brazo izquierdo. El bonito recuerdo de intentar salir de la aldea en una ocasión.

-Sasuke… -fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir el rubio, pasando sus dedos morenos por el tatuaje sinuoso, con los bordes gruesos e irregulares que había dejado el fuego al herir el cuerpo del Uchiha. Luego Naruto dirigió sus manos al rostro de su teme, acariciando el borde del sello con temor-. Tus ojos… –susurró el Uzumaki apesadumbrado, cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba en el mundo actual llevar esa palabra en el rostro, a la vista de todos-. ¿Por qué te hicieron…?

Pero Sasuke no estaba para que Naruto le tuviera lastima, su momento de enojo había ocurrido al sentirse traicionado por Tsunade. La mujer había aceptado su condena dentro de la Aldea, que sellaran su sharingan, pero no que lo marcaran para siempre como un traidor, y lo peor es que no había manera de borrar los kanjis sin afectar el resto del pergamino. Y si de algo estaba seguro el Uchiha era que nunca liberarían sus ojos. A la Hokage le había costado tiempo convencer al muchacho de su inocencia, pero lo consiguió después de varias discusiones airadas y uno que otro golpe hacia la cabeza del terco chico.

-Te espere, Naruto –siguió hablando el moreno, sujetando por las muñecas al Uzumaki e ignorando los gestos anteriores del rubio, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido-, pero pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses… ¡las estaciones y los años! ¡Y tú no volviste, dobe! –le reclamó encolerizado.

-Ya no soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi –confesó Naruto con dolor, volviendo a taparle la boca a Sasuke para retener sus gritos. Los ojos cubiertos del Uchiha se giraron hacia el sitio donde se oía la acompasada respiración de Uzume-. Sí -le confirmó el Uzumaki, sabiendo lo que el gesto de Sasuke significaba-. Yo no… no podía volver así, ¿¡y si me la quitaban?! –gimió el rubio con temor.

-La vieja Tsunade…

-¡No quiero que todos vean a Uzume como un arma! –lo cortó el Uzumaki, alzando la voz por primera vez desde que llegaron a la habitación, pasando por alto la presencia de la niña-. Así vieron a mi mamá, ¡así me vieron a mí! ¡Así vieron siempre al resto que era como nosotros!

El Uzumaki apretó mucho los puños, tratando de contener las emociones que bullían en su interior. Ya había perdonado a Konoha por lo que le había hecho en su niñez, pero el solo pensar que algo semejante podía pasarle a su pequeña lo hacía temblar, y el no saber exactamente el motivo por el que temblaba su cuerpo era lo que más miedo le deba al rubio. ¿Miedo? ¿Coraje? ¿Odio?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos cuando unas manos blancas se cerraron en torno a las suyas, brindándole su apoyo en silencio. El antiguo jinchuriki supo que era el momento adecuado para confesar el último secreto, uno que quizás ayudara a disminuir el rencor del Uchiha.

-Si regrese, teme… hace tres años –dijo el de ojos azules con la voz pastosa-. No llevaba a Uzume conmigo y no cruce las puertas de la Villa. Espere a que un conocido saliera o llegara… -sus palabras hicieron que el moreno torciera la boca, perspicaz, ya que hace tres años todavía se hallaba cumpliendo arresto domiciliario en Konoha y nadie le había informado de la visita del rubio. Es más, nadie en la Aldea parecía saber que su héroe seguía con vida-. Me encontré con Sakura-chan, y me dijo que hace un año que te habías ido –dijo el rubio con pesar.

-Maldita sea… -gruñó Sasuke con los dientes apretados, comenzando a entender lo que había pasado. Si sus sospechas se confirmaban, la Haruno no tenía perdón. El ocultar que Naruto seguía con vida, el evitar que ambos se encontraran…

-No nos quedamos más de un mes en un lugar –se apresuró a decir el Uzumaki, pensando erróneamente que la ira del moreno apuntaba hacia él-. A Uzume-chan comienza a afectarle tantos cambios, le duele hacer amigos y dejarlos atrás, pero no íbamos a detenernos –aseguró el rubio, rotundo-. Mañana íbamos a Nami no Kuni, con Inari… Te estábamos buscando, teme –murmuró Naruto, y a Sasuke le parecieron las mejores palabras que jamás se habían dirigido hacia su persona en toda su vida-. ¡Por todo el País del Fuego si fuera necesario! ¡Y hoy lo conseguimos, dattebayo! –dijo Naruto, no pudiendo contener su alegría a pesar de todo.

-¿Cómo es ella, usuratonkachi? –preguntó entonces Sasuke, conteniendo oportunamente la multitud de emociones que pugnaban por dominarle la voz. Por un segundo el Uzumaki parpadeó confuso, antes de entender a lo que se refería el moreno.

-Igualita a ti, teme –contestó Naruto con una de las enormes sonrisa que lo caracterizaban, aunque desafortunadamente Sasuke no pudo verla-. Tus ojos, tu pelo, tu piel… -dijo el rubio, al tiempo que le acomodaba un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja del teme-, ¡pero el resto de Uzume-chan es todo Uzumaki, dattebayo! –aseguró el Uzumaki con orgullo.

-No esperaba menos, dobe –respondió Sasuke con un resoplido, aunque tuviera una ligera sonrisa en los labios, y luego se inclinó para capturar, por fin, la boca que había anhelado durante demasiado tiempo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y es en momentos como este que una piensa... ¿¡pero que mier** acabo de escribir? u . ú Bueno, espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de todo :3 Por favor, no olviden que el Festival SasuNaru termina hasta el 23 de Octubre, nominen a sus favoritos, lean los fanfics que han subido, voten por ellos (votenpormí... ¡OK, no! xD), y comenten/obliguen/chantajeen a sus autores favoritos para que participen x3**

**Zaludos**

**Zaphy**

_Sela Yal thanRami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le._


End file.
